Nathan Adams (Canon)/Squidly
|-|Yo-Kai Watch 1= |-|Yo-Kai Watch 2= |-|Yo-Kai Watch 3= |-|Yo-Kai Watch 4= |-|Anime= Summary Nathan Adams 'is the primary protagonist of the Video Game Franchise, Yo-Kai Watch. As a resident of Springdale, Nate lived a pretty average life for a young boy. He went to school, played video games and did chores. Until one fateful day where Nate encountered a certain artifact while bug catching. The Crank-A-Kai gave Nate a capsule that had within it a Yo-Kai. The Yo-Kai inside was known as Whisper and he granted Nate the power of the Yo-Kai Watch. This allowed Nate to see the invisible troublemakers that would change Nate's life forever. Powers and Stats 'Tier: '''At least '''5-A. Up to Low 2-C '''to '''2-B with summons Name: 'Nathan Adams, nicknamed Nate '''Origin: 'Yo-Kai Watch 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''10 years old '''Classification: '''Human, "Average", A Watcher '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Skilled with a Squeaky Hammer, Summoning, Y-Meter Absorption, Statistics Amplification (Can distribute and take the energy from other beings, As well as use Great Orb to increase all his stats), Limited Extrasensory Perception (While human and not as good as Yo-Kai, He has been noted to be able to sense auras), Empathic Manipulation with Yo-Kai Blaster (Can possibly increase his chance of befriendment) 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Planet level '(Comparable to other watchers such as Touma). Up to '''Universe level+ to Multiverse level with summons (With Yo-Kai such as Lord Enma at his disposal) Speed: Superhuman 'travel speed with '''Massively FTL+ '''combat and reactions 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Planet Class. Up to Universal+ to Multiversal with summons Durability: '''At least '''Large Planet level 'Stamina: '''Very high 'Range: 'Standard melee range with Squeaky Hammer, Several meters with Y-Blasts, Planetary with Absoption '''Standard Equipment: ' *'Yo-Kai Watch: '''Nate's most notable item. The Yo-Kai Watch allows Nate to summon the various Yo-Kai he has collected, being able to summon them from across dimensions and even time and space. The Watch allows Nate to scout the invisible beings by shining his lens on them, allowing him to see them. It can also shoot energy bullets known as Y-Blasts and absorb the energy of others forcefully or by allowing them to give him energy. *'Yo-Kai Blaster: 'A Dream Link item paired with Nate's Yo-Kai Watch Dream Link. By entering the medal of a Sub Yo-Kai of a certain tribe, Nate will be able to fire energy bullets of either a friendly nature or one for a foe. Friendly will allow Nate to fire at a Yo-Kai's Medal to further increase the chance of befriending, while foe will do damage the more Nate fires from his blaster. The ammunition depends on the tribe of Yo-Kai Nate inserts into the blaster before initiating combat. '''Yo-Kai Summons: '''Nate has various Yo-Kai he can summon throughout the series. While some are optional sidequests, Many are given to you within the game for completing the main storyline. This list will contain all the Yo-Kai obtainable through sidequests and main story events. *Jibanyan *Komasan *Roughraff *Blazion *Venoct *Hovernyan *Slimamander (Friend Form) *SV Snaggerjag (Friend Form) *Kyubi *Robonyan *Lord Enma *And many more... 'Intelligence: '''Average; Noted as being young and inexperienced. '''Weaknesses: '''He isn't much of a fighter and tends to let the Yo-Kai do the work or fight alongside them rather than alone. Category:RainbowDashSwagger Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 5